Drabbles and a Proposition
by Silvered
Summary: Just three slashy drabbles with my fav couple of Silver Guardians...and a propostion for any PR slash authorsreaders
1. Default Chapter

Random Slashy Drabbles

  
  
Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own any of these characters, much to my saddness. They are copyright Disney. The song that inspired the second drabble is by Sugar Ray and belongs to them and thier recording company. I'd suggest listening to it, it's a good song. I only own these 300 words.   
  


**Amsterdam**

  
  


Amsterdam. 

Wes still couldn't blieve he was standing on a bridge crossing a canal in Amsterdam with the person he loved most in the world. 

"We're in Amsterdam, can you believe it?" Wes glanced over at Eric who was leaning on the railing, a small smile on his face. 

"It's still hard to believe..."

Wes' smile grew brighter and he turned to look at the water again. "So what do you want to do now?" 

He felt a hand grab his and he looked over to see Eric's smile turn to a smirk. 

"You. Me. Red Light District. Now."   
  


**Hey Mr Bartender**

  
  


Outside it was dark, but the flashing lights made it seem like another world inside the club. The DJ was playing Sugar Ray's new song "Hey Mr Bartender" and Wes closed his eyes as he let his body move with the music. He was so taken by the mood and music, he didn't notice someone come up behind him untill thier hips were grinding with his. 

"Hey handsome, how's about I buy you a drink?" whsipered a familiar voice huskily in his ear and Wes smiled. 

He turned wrapping his arms around Eric's neck. 

"Sure thing." 

The night was perfect.   
  


**Noises**

  
  


Andros was walking down the halls of the megaship as it returned to Earth from the successful defeat of Serpentara on the moon, when he heard a strange noise coming from the cabin given to the Quantum Ranger. He put his ear to the door when the noise stopped. 

Curious, he slid the door open to reveal the two Silver Hills Rangers tangled together in peacful sleep, naked except for the sheet covering them from the waist down. Suddenly knowing what made the noise and very embarassed, ANdros shut the door, suddenly wishing Zhane was a red ranger.   
  
NOw that I got your interest, I'd suggest you go to the next chapter. I have a proposition for you... 


	2. Proposition

The Power Ranger Slash Project  
  
What is the Power Ranger Slash Project you ask? It's a website dedicated to collectiong and archiving quality Power Ranger slash on the internet. Have you ever tried looking for PR slash on the internet? Yeah, it's not an easy thing to do. The project was made for the purpose of making it easier to find because it would be all in one place! We also would like to create a community for authors to share ideas and hopfully bring in some new authors.   
  
I wish I could give you the URL to the wonderful and informative website, but, thanks to a computer error all of my web files are gone and therefore the website will have to started again from scartch. But atleast this time I have a better idea of what I'm doing and I'm completely open to suggestions.   
  
I would also like to redo the website with more content then just my own work. So please, here's the membership and submission forms so you can join and submit your work.   
  
Please Submit everything to Headsintheclouds@aol.com  
  
Please place in the subject line of the e-mail "PRSP Membership"   
  
Name you would like to called: (Silvered)   
  
E-mail: (Headsintheclouds@aol.com)   
  
AIM: (Headsintheclouds or OaktnOtter)   
  
Yahoo: (summerhavok)   
  
Livejournal:(cloudyhead) thinking of starting a PR slash 100 community...so LJ's needed please   
  
Website: (Heads in the Clouds) please only submit your own   
  
next two just for kicks   
  
Fav. Season(s): (Time Force)   
  
Fav. Pairing(s): (Wes/Eric, Jason/Billy, Adam/Rocky)   
  
So you want to submit a story to us? Alright, but there are a few guidelines you have to follow so this site can run smoothly.   
  
Stories are not required to have a title, but they do need to be called something. So here's the untitled policy. For example, I am working on an epic with Ryan from Lightspeed and Brian Littrell from the Backstreet Boys. I don't have a title for this piece yet so it goes under the title Untitled Ranger/Other, meaning it's a power ranger slashed with a non power ranger universe character. If it were two power rangers, say a drabble with Jason and Billy, it would be Untitled Jason/Billy. Easy?   
  
AS par suggestion we are going to us a rating system on this site. Nothing should be below PG-13. When thinking of ratings, just think of the movies. PG-13 is basically fluff and/or angst. R is implied sex, implied rape, implied violence and cuse words. Any graphic sex, graphic violence, graphic rape, non-con, under-age sex, incest and the like is NC-17. I, Silvered, as the moderator of the site, reserve the right to change ratings as I see fit.  
  
When writing which pairing your story involves, please don't get creative. If it's Eric and Wes just put, Eric/Wes, not some funny name. I know this sounds weird but I've seen it and it's down right confusing! Here are some other codes that can be used for stories that are not two power rangers:   
  
Ranger/Villain- You can place this as your pairing or the pairing itself. (example Tommy/Lord Zedd)   
  
Ranger/Ally- Again, like the villain code, you can place this or the pairing itself. (example Dustin/Cam)   
  
Ranger/Other- When doing crossovers please place this as your pairing. Then in your summary say who is the ranger is and who the guest is and where they are from. For example, I am writing a Ryan/Brian Littrell fic. I would place Ranger/Other as my pairing code and then in my summary explain that the ranger is Ryan from Lightspeed and the guest is Brian Littrell from the Backstreet Boys.   
  
When submitting a picture, please send it as a gif. When sending text, either send as a text, html or a Microsoft Word file. I should be able to read all those formats. Links just send the Url. That one's easy.   
  
Alternate Reality fiction is allowed, but please begin your summary with "AU: whatever." Yes I have an example as always. I'm writing a Pirates of the Caribbean fic featuring Wes and Eric. For those of you who are confused, alternate reality is when the characters are in another reality other then the Power Ranger one. Of course, they're not going to be Power Rangers in this story, but like characters from that movie. So when writing my summery, I will put "AU: Pirates of the Caribbean." Also, if your AU is just say a fantasy world you have created, not borrowed, then just put "AU: Fantasy." Other examples would be like Sci-fi, Western, Rennassiance, you get the point.   
  
Under pairing, please note all, not just the slashy ones. So if your going to have a Jason/Billy story that features Tommy/Kimberly also, make a note of it in your pairings. Also, in the Archive, the story will be listed under the first pairing you give.   
  
When submitting a link, you must also have an e-mail from the owner of the site to include it. I don't want anyone e-mailing me and complaining because they don't want their site listed here. Pictures you find on someone else's site don't require an e-mail from the owner, unless it's an edited picture, then it does. When submitting edited pictures and stories, please submit your own work only.   
  
When submitting stories, list what kind of story it is. If your confused on the story types, look below. If you are not sure what type your story is, then just put story and we will figure it out.   
  
Guide to the Different Types of Stories in the Archives   
  
So, confused on the different types of stories we include in our archives? Well then this is your guide, which will change as we get more entries in our Archive!   
  
Drabble   
  
Drabbles are stories of 100 words or less, though usually equal 100 exactly. These are sort little scenes and are usually written for challenges.   
  
Ficlet   
  
Ficlet is between 100 and about 500 words (the example is around 700 but you get the idea). This is usually just a short scene that is longer then a drabble and has no definite plot.   
  
Short Story   
  
Short Story is longer then 1000 words and has a plot.   
  
  
  
Epic   
  
Epics are the long stories with numerous chapters.   
  
Alright enough of the guidelines. If I think of anymore, I'll let you all know, but this is a good start. Now here's the submission form. Please place in the subject line of the e-mail "PRSP Submission"   
  
Member Name:  
  
E-mail:  
  
What Submitting: Picture/Link/Story (Drabble/Ficlet/Short Story/Epic)  
  
Title of Submission:  
  
Number and Title of Chapter if adding to an Epic:  
  
Pairing:  
  
Rating:  
  
Summary (not needed if adding to an Epic):  
  
URL of Submission if not attached to E-mail:  
  
Submit all this to Headsintheclouds@aol.com.  
  
Thanks and really want to make this a fun and interactive community.  
  
--Silvered 


End file.
